Coincidences
by The NightDragon
Summary: A glimpse into the past. NiGHTS didn't exactly earn his position in Nightmare, but I won't tell if you won't.
1. Coincidences Part One The Race

Legal stuff and Author's note:  
  
I do not own any of the NiGHTS into Dreams characters, Sega does.  
  
It would be nice if I did, but I don't and that's life.  
  
Deal with it.  
  
I've often wondered how NiGHTS came to be such a trusted servant to Wizeman  
if he's always been such a good guy.  
  
And so I wrote this story to explain it.  
  
So does NiGHTS have surprisingly good luck?  
  
Or surprisingly bad?  
  
You decide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Series of Coincidences  
  
By Molly M Plunkett  
  
(NightDrgn@aol.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, you weaklings!"  
  
Reala taunted as he flew ahead of the other Nightmaren.  
  
Far behind him, Puffy was huffing as she bounced as fast as she could.  
  
For reasons unknown, she had not been gifted with flight, a disadvantage that always left her far behind and forgotten.  
  
The rabbit eared, ball-like opera singer let out a musical cry as she fell further behind.  
  
"It's hopeless, Reala! I simply DOn't have your speed! You are just SO far ahead of MI!"  
  
Reala winced, wishing that Puffy could speak properly without singing.  
  
She had a habit of shattering glass when she was distraught, not to mention the eardrums of those unfortunate enough to be in the same room with her.  
  
He turned back to snarl.  
  
"Then give up, Puff-ball!"  
  
There, he'd shown her.  
  
Puffy gave a sigh and dropped out of the race, admitting defeat.  
  
Reala turned back to the path in front of him, delighting in the knowledge that he was the fastest.  
  
"Puffy may be a slowpoke, but I'm not! Here I come, Reala!"  
  
Jackle laughed as he came up alongside Reala.  
  
The caped Boss 'Maren was clearly delighted by what he thought was an impending victory.  
  
"I can feel that today's my lucky day! You think this is fast? Well, I'm only flying at half my normal speed!"  
  
Reala couldn't resist grinning.  
  
"Is that so, Jackle? Well, I hate to burst your bubble . . . but I'm only flying at one third of my top speed!"  
  
That said, he shot ahead, leaving Jackal in a burst of golden sparkles.  
  
Jackal's grin faded, literally as he watched the red, white, and black Nightmaren pull further ahead.  
  
Before he could complain, a lithe form arced over him like a leaping dolphin, arms outspread and trailing a pale blue startrail.  
  
"Hey, Jackle! Why're you letting Reala get away?"  
  
Jackal hovered as a pair of large, purple eyes peered into his.  
  
NiGHTS seemed sincere, an unusual trait for a Nightmaren.  
  
"NiGHTS, I'm not letting Reala do anything. He's too fast!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked as Clawz and even the slow, dimwitted GillWing overtook them, not at all concerned that he and Jackle were so far behind.  
  
"Oh? That's too bad . . . but maybe you can still come in second."  
  
He smiled encouragingly.  
  
That was another thing that was unusual about NiGHTS; he was always smiling.  
  
Not a malicious, painted smile like Reala's, but a genuine smile that was full of warmth.  
  
Jackle considered and shot ahead again.  
  
"You're right! I'll show him that I deserve that position!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked as he was abandoned, and flew after Jackle, catching up easily.  
  
"What position?"  
  
Jackle stared hard.  
  
"You can't possibly be that stupid!"  
  
NiGHTS frowned a little.  
  
Inwardly, Jackle felt a strange satisfaction.  
  
So the purple Nightmaren did have some pride after all.  
  
He was glad to have gotten a reaction from the normally untouchable NiGHTS.  
  
Still, it was suicide to anger any Nightmaren, so Jackle quickly brought his disembodied hands up in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy! If you really don't know, just say so!"  
  
NiGHTS instantly returned to his usual cheerfulness.  
  
"Okay, so explain it to me."  
  
Jackle sighed as he glanced ahead.  
  
He had just about caught up to GillWing, but Reala and Clawz were still very far ahead.  
  
"Wizeman wants the strongest Nightmaren of all by his side. That privelege is rightfully mine!"  
  
NiGHTS nodded his understanding.  
  
"So you're racing to find out who's the fastest?"  
  
Jackle nodded.  
  
NiGHTS grinned.  
  
"Okay, I love to race!"  
  
And before Jackle could speak, the purple Nightmaren had left him in a burst of blue sparkles, along with GillWing and Clawz.  
  
Unbelievably, Jackle could just barely make out the purple form joining the red one in the lead . . . and overtaking him.  
  
"Hi, Reala!"  
  
Reala cringed at that overly cheerful shout, and blinked in alarm as a purple form shot past him, waving in farewell.  
  
"Bye, Reala!"  
  
Reala snarled, angry. He should have challenged the others to a wrestling match. He could beat NiGHTS any night at wrestling!  
  
Well, there was no way that Reala was going down without a fight!  
  
"Come back here, NiGHTS!" He roared, forcing himself to fly faster.  
  
NiGHTS stopped so suddenly that Reala almost crashed into him.  
  
"Come back? Why? The object of this game is to fly the fastest, isn't it?"  
  
Reala groaned, wondering if NiGHTS was really that clueless, or if it was all just an act.  
  
"It's not a game. This is war!"  
  
NiGHTS snorted, folding his arms.  
  
"War's no fun. . . "  
  
Reala grinned, sensing that this was his chance to win.  
  
"That's right, and the winner will only have to fight even harder next time! It's no fun."  
  
NiGHTS sighed.  
  
"You're right, that sure sounds boring! But if I give up now, I won't have to fight, right?"  
  
Reala nodded, grinning more broadly.  
  
NiGHTS shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Abruptly, he dove far below and sat down by a tree, looking perfectly content to remain where he was.  
  
Reala laughed triumphantly and shot ahead. His victory was guaranteed.  
  
NiGHTS smiled as Reala flew off.  
  
"Too bad . . . I would have liked to win. I love winning."  
  
He leaned back against the tree, and right onto a resting Kircle.  
  
The lobster-like Minion instantly gave NiGHTS the pinch of his life, eliciting a loud scream from him.  
  
"OWWW!!!!!"  
  
Reacting on pure instinct, the purple Nightmaren shot into the air and away from his attacker, streaking past a very startled Reala and back to the castle, where he promptly locked himself in his chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More Coming Soon 


	2. Part Two Not a Request

Legal stuff and Author's note:  
  
I do not own any of the NiGHTS into Dreams characters, Sega does.  
  
It would be nice if I did, but I don't and that's life.  
  
Deal with it.  
  
As always, reviews are welcomed.  
  
You're free to be brutally honest, but please be kind about it.  
  
If you're not nice, I'll send Reala to claw you to shreds when you go to  
sleep, and it'll really hurt.  
  
But you'll wake up and be okay.  
  
But you'll be traumatized for life.  
  
You get the idea.  
  
Let's move on now.  
  
Enjoy the story. :)  
  
Oh yeah, sorry this part's so short.  
  
I'll do better next time, promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coincidences  
  
Part Two - Not a Request  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*NiGHTS. . .*  
  
NiGHTS was curled into a tight ball, ignoring the summons.  
  
*NiGHTS. . .*  
  
He yanked his tassles against the sides of his head in an attempt to block it out.  
  
*NiGHTS!!!*  
  
It was an explosive roar this time.  
  
That got his attention.  
  
NiGHTS jerked into a sitting position, then yelped as his sore rear end protested the action.  
  
He hovered instead.  
  
"Master Wizeman?"  
  
Wizeman was silent for a moment, probably rethinking what he was about to do.  
  
After a moment, the gentle, yet commanding voice of his creator entered NiGHTS' mind again.  
  
*My congratulations, NiGHTS. On winning the race. Your arrival was somewhat undignified, but you were never one who lived for the glory, were you?*  
  
NiGHTS rubbed his bottom, wondering if he should mention the Kircle.  
  
No, he decided.  
  
It was nice to be praised by his creator, even for something that he didn't really do.  
  
Well, at least he could be somewhat honest.  
  
"Yes, well . . . ah, that is . . . I wasn't thinking clearly, and I just wanted to be alone. . ."  
  
NiGHTS felt a sweatdrop forming beside his head.  
  
'A Kircle pinched my bottom, and I ran home to lock myself in my room and feel sorry for myself.'  
  
That didn't seem like the sort of thing that Wizeman would want to hear.  
  
Wizeman accepted NiGHTS' excuse.  
  
*I am speaking directly to you, NiGHTS, because you alone have earned the privelege. However, I must be sure of your abilities. You and my other Nightmaren shall compete once again tomorrow.*  
  
NiGHTS stuttered in alarm, not wanting to be Wizeman's General. He was happy just being a common soldier, doing his Master's bidding.  
  
"B. . . but I. . . that is. . . I, uh. . ."  
  
*This is not a request, NiGHTS. You and Reala are my finest Nightmaren. I expect you to outperform the others. You will compete again.*  
  
NiGHTS sighed and bowed his head.  
  
"Yes, Wizeman."  
  
NiGHTS winced as Wizeman withdrew, leaving him feeling hollow and very alone.  
  
With a sigh, the purple clad Nightmaren laid down, being careful to lay on his belly as his rump continued to ache.  
  
"Note to self - kill that Kircle later."  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	3. Part Three A Rude Awakening

Legal stuff and Author's note:  
  
I do not own any of the NiGHTS into Dreams characters, Sega does.  
  
It would be nice if I did, but I don't and that's life.  
  
Deal with it.  
  
As always, reviews are welcomed.  
  
You're free to be brutally honest, but please be kind about it.  
  
If you're not nice, I'll send Reala to claw you to shreds when you go to  
sleep, and it'll really hurt.  
  
But you'll wake up and be okay.  
  
But you'll be traumatized for life.  
  
You get the idea.  
  
Let's move on now.  
  
Enjoy the story. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coincidences  
  
Part Three - Rude Awakening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NiGHTS was awakened the next night by a shrill skwawk.  
  
He instinctively flew into attack mode, jerking fully awake and flying free of the bed to face the intruder.  
  
He was annoyed to find a Hollow, one of Wizeman's striped, tassle sporting bird-like Minions, perched at the foor of his bed.  
  
NiGHTS narrowed his eyes at the Minion and moved in to grab it and silence it once and for all.  
  
Before he could however, the Hollow launched itself and circled lazily, then opened its beak.  
  
"NiGHTS!"  
  
NiGHTS stumbled and crashed backwards, onto the bed in surprise.  
  
It was Wizeman's voice!  
  
The Hollow hovered as through its eyes, Wizeman disapprovingly at the bedraggled figure who was supposed to be his greatest creation.  
  
NiGHTS gasped in dismay and threw himself from the bed, scrambling to his feet and leaping to attention.  
  
"Master Wizeman, sir!"  
  
The Hollow seemed to wait for him to say more before speaking again.  
  
NiGHTS could see now that the animal wasn't actually speaking, but sound was issuing from its opened beak.  
  
It had been possessed and was acting as a living speaker.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, NiGHTS decided that it was something like the two way baby monitors that he'd glimpsed in a couple of adult dreamers' minds.  
  
He wondered if Wizeman had felt a need to monitor him in a similar way, and felt vaguely ill deep inside.  
  
To have the Master think that he required monitoring!  
  
"NiGHTS! have you heard me?"  
  
NiGHTS jerked back to attention, humiliated.  
  
He risked a glance toward the slit in the wall that served as a window.  
  
A rosy glow was visible, and NiGHTS felt a need to shrink away.  
  
It wasn't even afternoon yet, and Wizeman was forcing him to be active!  
  
The night loving Nightmaren hoped that he wouldn't be forced to act in . . . dare he think it? Daylight!  
  
The Hollow seemed to sigh.  
  
"Your brethren have already heeded my call. You however, failed to hear me for some reason. I will attend to that failure at another time."  
  
Wizeman noted with satisfaction that NiGHTS' entire body seemed to wilt with disappointment.  
  
That was as it should be.  
  
No Nightmaren should ever be able to do anything that did not please their master.  
  
NiGHTS had just proven that he was functioning properly.  
  
Wizeman continued.  
  
***Leave Nightmare. Fly to Mystic Forest. There, you will find a single Verol deep within the trees. Your task is this, NiGHTS. You, my children, will track this Verol down. Whoever finds it first, has won today's test.***  
  
NiGHTS was already soaring away from Nightmare, hearing his Master's voice as Wizeman reverted to his usual telepathy.  
  
It pleased all the Nightmaren to know that they alone could hear their Master's voice.  
  
No other creatures in Nightopia had such a gift.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Part Four The Hunt

Legal stuff and Author's note:  
  
I do not own any of the NiGHTS into Dreams characters, Sega does.  
  
It would be nice if I did, but I don't and that's life.  
  
Deal with it.  
  
As always, reviews are welcomed.  
  
You're free to be brutally honest, but please be kind about it.  
  
Nasty remarks that don't help me improve my writing only waste your time  
and mine.  
  
Besides, if you want to see me cry, just make me watch The Lion King again.  
  
You don't need to try so hard.  
  
Nice people who review get nice reviews in return for their stories.  
  
Meanies who just hurt my feelings to be jerks get lots of people thinking  
nasty things about them.  
  
But we don't care about idiots who have nothing better to do that look for  
people to insult.  
  
We have a story to read!  
  
Here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coincidences  
  
Part Four - The Hunt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Track this Verol down.***  
  
The Nightmaren looked at one another, all eager to be turned loose.  
  
NiGHTS scanned his siblings, seeing for a moment not a cluster of vicious Nightmaren, but a kennel of hunting dogs, eager and demanding to be turned loose from their kennel, to rip some poor fox or rabbit apart.  
  
He found himself almost pitying the Verol hiding in the forest. Almost.  
  
***Go!***  
  
As one, the Nightmaren charged into Mystic Forest.  
  
Except NiGHTS, who was currently playing by holding a shimmering butterfly by its wings.  
  
***NiGHTS!!!***  
  
NiGHTS dropped the unfortunate creature and vanished into the trees as if his costume were on fire.  
  
Through the trees, over the bushes, under the ancient arches of the ruins . . . NiGHTS loved to fly very fast through this unusual obstacle course.  
  
"Over the ruins and through the woods, to find the Minion we go!" NiGHTS couldn't resist serenading himself as he flew.  
  
Crewel Pole! No, no Wizeman had said to find a Verol. Or was it a Snip? Maybe a Kircle?  
  
NiGHTS reached back to rub his bottom thoughtfully. He was so going to kill the next Kircle he saw!  
  
A flash of red and grey, with a hint of blue and yellow swept past.  
  
Jackle!  
  
NiGHTS grinned and abandoned the search temporarily to have a little fun.  
  
"Jackle! Hey, Jack!"  
  
Jackle winced. He absolutely hated it when NiGHTS called him "Jack." It was so . . . mundane. . .  
  
"What?" He snapped. It still hurt that NiGHTS had beaten him at the race after being so encouraging about coming in second place.  
  
Jackle had taken third, but Wizeman had no interest in third place winners, and very little in second.  
  
NiGHTS was the Master's current favorite, and Jackle resented that.  
  
Oblivious to his friend's mood, NiGHTS laughed happily. "Looking for that Crewl Pole?"  
  
Jackle rolled his eyes. "It's not a Crewl Pole, you dummy, it's. . ."  
  
He stopped, a silly grin spreading across his invisible face as he saw a way to finally beat NiGHTS.  
  
NiGHTS blinked innocently.  
  
"It's not?" He thought hard, trying to figure out what he was chasing after.  
  
Jackle grinned hugely, patting NiGHTS on the back. "It's a Cuttle we're after!"  
  
He blinked bright, blue eyes - the kind that implied complete innocence and sincerity.  
  
NiGHTS nodded thoughtfully, believing the caped Nightmaren.  
  
"Ohhh. . . is THAT it? Okay, I've got it! Thanks, Jackle!" He stayed by Jackle's side, beaming happily.  
  
Jackle blinked, his grin fading as the purple Nightmaren failed to leave. Was NiGHTS onto him?!  
  
"Er, NiGHTS. . .?"  
  
"Hm?" NiGHTS beamed at Jackle.  
  
Jackle pointed ahead. "Aren't you going to go look?"  
  
NiGHTS shook his head. "I don't really care about winning, I don't want to have to fight some war or whatever Wizeman wants. You can find the . . . um . . . the . . . whatever it was."  
  
Jackle stared. So he hadn't needed to trick NiGHTS after all!  
  
"Oh. . . I see . . . well, you just have fun goofing, then. I'm going to win!" Jackle grinned again and put on speed.  
  
NiGHTS slowed, waving. "Okay, bye now!"  
  
NiGHTS drifted onto his back, idly scanning the area just in case Wizeman was watching. "I'm bored . . . this is boring! I hate boring. . ."  
  
He flipped right-side up, frowning.  
  
"Clawz is bound to win this one . . . cats are born hunters. Or maybe Reala, he's great at tracking and strategizing. But Jackle's . . . well, Jackle. He tends to get things done without really seeming to try. And Puffy. . . "  
  
NiGHTS listened to the distant bouncing, accompanied by the snapping of many trees as the pink, bunny eared opera singer forced her way through the forest.  
  
NiGHTS shook his head. No, Puffy was no competition. Nor was GillWing, who couldn't even get into the forest. The dragon was circling overhead instead, hoping to spot something from the air and dive for it.  
  
Gulpo was exempt from this contest, since the fish couldn't move around on the land.  
  
"I don't want to fight. . ." NiGHTS complained to himself as he took flight again.  
  
"I don't want to take over other territories, or exterminate entire species . . . I just. . ."  
  
He slowed, worried with his current train of thought.  
  
". . .I just want to have fun. . ." He murmured the realization, then shook his head violently.  
  
"But increasing master Wizeman's power, and proving my own power by destroying lesser races should be fun . . . I should enjoy it."  
  
NiGHTS shook his head harder.  
  
"Gah, what in Wizeman's name is wrong with me?! I'm just a random Nightmaren, and that's more than enough! I'm on the winning team, one of the champions! I'm. . ."  
  
He blinked, distracted. ". . .I see something good!"  
  
A tuft of yellow poked out from the green foliage, tempting the Nightmaren closer.  
  
NiGHTS had seen plenty of images of a delicious Waking World treat called cotton candy, although from what he understood, cotton was supposed to be an uninteresting material used for clothing.  
  
Nevertheless, cotton candy was said to be delicious. Some dreamer must have been dreaming this one up.  
  
Beaming, NiGHTS went for it. "All mine!" He sang, grabbing.  
  
He blinked when the "candy" bleated a protest and whirled to exhale a blast of gas in his face.  
  
Choking, NiGHTS let go and staggered back, half blinded and unable to get a breath in through the remains of the Shleep's attack.  
  
He was only half aware of landing on something as he went down from dizziness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
". . . Ts. . . NiGHTS. . . NiGHTS!"  
  
NiGHTS groaned at the urgent tone and forced his eyes open.  
  
Reala's pale blue eyes peered back.  
  
The red, black, and white Nightmaren blinked once as his companion regained consciousness, then took on his customary scowl as if something were irritating him. "I suppose you think that you're clever. . ."  
  
NiGHTS blinked, confused. "Clever? What do you mean, Ree?"  
  
In answer, Reala roughly shoved NiGHTS roughly aside, and jerked a swirly eyed Verol out from where NiGHTS had been laying.  
  
NiGHTS blinked blankly, then again as he put two and two together. "I accidentally found a Verol!"  
  
Unfortunately, math wasn't NiGHTS strong point, and when he put two and two together, he got three. "Um. . . why'd I want one, again?"  
  
Reala looked like he was seriously considering using his claws on NiGHTS, but thought better of it. "Idiot, the contest! Once again, you've won through your idiocy!"  
  
"I have?" NiGHTS got up and took the Verol from Reala. To Reala's intense surprise, NiGHTS sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Aw gee. . . and here I was hoping to miss it."  
  
Reala blinked and was just about to offer to take it off NiGHTS' hands when Wizeman's voice reached them.  
  
***My Nightmaren, you may return. The Verol has been found! You have pleased me, NiGHTS.***  
  
NiGHTS shifted uncomfortably and the unexpected praise.  
  
Reala looked like a scolded child, especially when their master added, **Reala, I expect you to win your own prizes. You will not steal from the others.**  
  
"Aww. . ." Both NiGHTS and Reala chorused.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That's two wins . . . I love winning, but I don't want to do more than what I do right now. I like chasing dreamers down and performing errands! Being a General just wouldn't be fun. . ."  
  
NiGHTS complained to himself as he prepared himself for bed.  
  
Wizeman had taken the Verol upon NiGHTS' return home, and returned it to its habitat as he explained the next challenge. It was to be a test of strength.  
  
**You will do your best, with no outside aid. The one who defeats the rest of the Nightmaren shall be the winner.**  
  
NiGHTS smiled weakly; even Wizeman had seemed doubtful.  
  
NiGHTS was built for speed and agility. He was a dancer and an acrobat, not a wrestler.  
  
He was also the smallest out of all of the Nightmaren.  
  
Puffy could squish him flat, Jackle was at least twice his size, and possessed sharp claws and the ability to call razor sharp claws out of thin air.  
  
GillWing could snap NiGHTS up in a heartbeat without even having to chew, and Gulpo could do the same, with the added bonus of being able to electrocute his opponents.  
  
Clawz genuinely loved destroying things, especially through explosions. As his name suggested, he was armed with twenty dagger sharp claws as well as lethal blade-like wings and sharp teeth.  
  
And then there was Reala . . . NiGHTS gulped despite himself.  
  
Reala was the same size as NiGHTS, but considerably stronger. While NiGHTS was a speedy dancer, Reala was built to be a fighter, and a winner.  
  
Reala could splinter trees down the center, and was almost strong enough to pull GillWing out of the air. He could fly with great speed and had fairly good endurance, but his greatest strength was in hand to hand combat.  
  
Reala was going to smear NiGHTS over the castle walls.  
  
Well, given a few weeks, NiGHTS would eventually manage to pull himself back together. . . and a loss like that would definitely count him out of the running. If only there were a less painful way. . .  
  
With an unhappy sigh, NiGHTS eased himself into bed and fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	5. Part Five Mortal Combat

DISCLAIMER:  
NiGHTS into Dreams belongs to Sonic Team, and I do not own any of the characters contained in this fanfic.   
Flames will be used to cook marshmallows.  
  
It's been a while since my last update, and I apologize for that! I've had some serious Writer's Block.  
But NiGHTS returns in yet another case of dumb luck!  
Please remember that reviews are what keeps me going! I'll keep writing as long as you nice people keep reviewing!  
Oh, one warning here - I got kind of silly and started spoofing one of my favorite movies, so please either enjoy or ignore the references :)  
And on that note, onto the story!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NiGHTS into Dreams  
Coincidences  
Part Three  
"Mortal Combat"  
  
  
  
"Hyah!" A golden flash split a chunk of stone down the center. "Hah!" A booted foot shattered a plank of wood. Amused by his successful training, Reala paused to admire his handiwork. All around him, metal was twisted out of shape, wood and stone were shattered, and various heavy weights were strewn around from lifting exercises.   
Not a Nightmaren alive could match Reala for strength, and he delighted in that knowledge. Granted, the others were powerful, but not in the same way.   
Clawz was lean, muscular, and fierce, but he had a fatal flaw. The feline couldn't resist explosions and destruction. He preferred causing chaos to outdoing his peers.  
Gulpo was nothing more than a giant guppy to Reala. His electrifying powers would be against the rules of the test, and being as he lacked true hands and arms, Reala saw the great fish as little to no threat.  
Puffy couldn't hit a high note, let alone her opponent. She was probably blinded by her own bulk. Reala smirked at the thought. No, the operatic bunny was no threat to him. A simple grab and hurl strategy would win that match.  
Jackle was laughable. No body meant that he had no actual weight or limbs with which to pin his opponent. And Jackle was terribly defensive of his precious cloak. he would completely forget what he was doing the instant that that garment was removed.   
The only one who might have been a threat was GillWing. The dragon was almost all muscle, and could easily crush or constrict his opponents, or pin them beneath his massive wings. Of course, GillWing was all brawn and very little brains.   
And then there was NiGHTS . . . slim, delicate, ballerina wannabe NiGHTS. Reala laughed despite himself at the idea of the purple Nightmaren being any threat.  
Out of all of the Nightmaren, only NiGHTS was a match for Reala, and NiGHTS was going down! Reala laughed loudly and evilly. Life was good.  
  
_***Awaken, my Nightmaren!* **_The order came, and every Nightmaren sprang to attention, wide awake. All except one. _***You too, NiGHTS* **_Wizeman's disgusted tone caused a ripple of chuckles to flow up and down the ranks of assembled Nightmaren.   
"Huh? Dusk already?" NiGHTS glided to the window, peering out at the night sky. Something flew past - a yellow Nightmaren? NiGHTS blinked, and disregarded the anomaly. Insomnia was to blame for anything odd, NiGHTS decided, and Wizeman had had him up, down, in, and out over the past few days.  
The hazy form of their Master materialized, superimposed over the castle.   
_***My Nightmaren, have you prepared yourselves for tonight's tournament?* **_Wizeman's six eyes relaxed in lazy approval at the roar of confirmation. "I s'pose so. . ." One voice reached him. Wizeman's eyes narrowed as he singled out the one who had spoken.  
NiGHTS was sagging, watching Reala in the way that a condemned man might study the guillotine. Reala noticed, and straightened proudly, even more sure of his victory than before. Wizeman forced himself to turn away from those two.  
  
_** *Let mortal combat begin!* **_Wizeman declared in a very rare moment of drama.   
The response was instantaneous, as every Nightmaren charged into the fray, each seeking to be the last one standing.   
Reala ducked a swipe from GillWing's spiked tail before sinking his claws into Puffy's bulk and hurling her at NiGHTS. NiGHTS saw the living projectile. Or rather, he heard her, and flew into the air, catching hold and hurling her into the sky and out of sight.   
  
Reala took advantage of NiGHTS' distraction to fly at him, sinking his claws into NiGHTS' shoulders and jerking him close. "Get over here!" He grinned evilly, then flung his dazed counterpart to the ground. NiGHTS grunted as the air was knocked out of him, and paled when he found Reala looming over him.   
Reala laughed. "I am going to make you hurt all over, NiGHTS!" he leaned closer, claws flexed and ready.   
"And now for a taste of things to come. . . "   
NiGHTS instinctively threw himself aside, then cried out as his "horn" was pierced. As soon as Reala drew back, he scrambled away and took flight. NiGHTS wanted to retreat, but Wizeman would never allow it.   
Reluctantly, he turned to face the smug Reala.  
  
Jackle looked around at the chaos, then squeezed his eyes tightly shut and hurled cards in random directions, hoping to hit something. Miraculously, he managed to score a hit on Gulpo, who was floating in a specially designed moat. The great fish let out a blast of bubbles and sank out of sight.   
Jackle blinked and looked over at the bubbling moat. "Drama queen. . ."  
  
Jackle cried out as ten claws ripped against his backside, his cloak the only thing keeping him from being struck Whirling, he glared at Clawz. "Time to put the cat out!"   
Clawz rolled his eyes at the stupid sounding challenge, and simply threw himself at Jackle.  
  
NiGHTS backed past the two lesser Nightmaren, followed by the gloating Reala. Reala darted forward, pushing NiGHTS over and laughing. "And here Wizeman thinks that you're some kind of prophesized hero! You are the chosen one!" "Allright." NiGHTS growled, getting up. he assumed a fighting stance, figuring that he could at least look cool before he was taken out. "Let's dance."   
Reala blinked at the corniness, then shrugged and dove for NiGHTS.  
  
Wizeman watched impassively as the Nightmaren fought.   
In seemingly no time at all, Wizeman found that Gulpo had been knocked senseless and sliced by a lucky throw from Jackle. GillWing had been dazed by a firecracker thrown at Jackle by Clawz, then blown apart by several more as Clawz took advantage of his accidental strike. Clawz had in turn been taken out by Jackle while attacking GillWing.  
Puffy had yet to be found after being flung out of sight by Reala and NiGHTS.   
That left Jackle, Reala, and NiGHTS.   
NiGHTS was currently pinned to the castle wall, held in place by Reala's powerful arm and claws. Jackle was buzzing nearby, eager to fight, but nervous about getting between NiGHTS and Reala.   
NiGHTS squirmed a little, but stopped as soon as he felt Reala's claws prick him. Annoyed at being held like this, he narrowed his eyes a little. "Will you just do something already? This is getting boring!"   
Reala blinked and opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by a musical screech and a growing shadow right over him. Looking up, he spotted Puffy coming back down at last and about to crush him.   
"Hm." frowning, Reala slide to one side, smirking as it seemed that he had evaded the threat.   
Puffy misses Reala completely, bounced into the air, and landed on Jackle.  
  
Reala turned to smirk at NiGHTS, only to be met with a kick in the face as NiGHTS was able to move freely again. NiGHTS laughed. "That was a little too easy!"  
Jackle had a huge grin on his face as he watched from his position, pinned beneath Puffy's bulk. Puffy shook her head dazedly. "It TIs only funny unTIl SOmeone gets hurt!"   
"I know." Jackle laughed. "Then it's hilarious!" He choked, then groaned and fell limp as the shock of being crushed by an enormous, operatic bunny caught up with him.   
Puffy groaned, finally falling unconscious.  
  
NiGHTS rubbed his shoulder where Reala had pierced him, then proceeded to brush at his other injuries.   
Miraculously, he was still largely intact. "Hey, maybe this whole fighting thing isn't so bad after all!"   
He blinked as someone tapped him on the shoulder, and turned to recieved Reala's clawed fist across his cheek. Reeling, NiGHTS went down.   
Reala laughed as his last opponent was defeated, and raised a hand in a salute to Wizeman. Six eyes watched silently, appraising the red black and white Nightmaren. Reala chuckled smugly and took a step forward to fly up to Wizeman and recieve his praise. Unfortunately, he failed to watch where he put his feet, and tripped over NiGHTS' limp form!  
Reala went down, his head striking the wall as he did.   
NiGHTS stirred as he was kicked, blinking dazedly. "Owwww. . . . "  
*Well done, NiGHTS. You have won.* Wizeman stated calmly. NiGHTS looked around at the other Nightmaren, all of whom were out cold. "Oh. . . how'd that happen?"  
  
Later, a strange thudding sound echoed through the wall of the NiGHTS' chamber.   
NiGHTS banged his head repeatedly. "Stupid, clumsy, troublemaking, idiot Reala!!! Why'd he have to get knocked out?!! I don't wanna be Wizeman's best 'Maren! It's boring!"   
With that little tantrum out of his system, NiGHTS realized why it's not a good idea to repeatedly bash your head into a stone wall, and passed out.  
NiGHTS was awakened sometime later by an all too familiar voice, and curled into a tight ball as a migraine made itself known to him as a result. *NiGHTS. You are undefeated, and I am pleased. You will compete once again."   
NiGHTS' loud wail of frustration and despair shook the castle, sending a flock of Hollows winging off into the night.  
  
  
Night was soon invaded by the first rosy rays of morning. Morning in turn gave way to noon. And noon was overwhelmed and enveloped by the darkening of evening.   
NiGHTS sat alone on the roof of a castle spire, staring out at the landscape. The dim light was still enough to hurt his sensitive feline eyes, but NiGHTS was learning how to squint and avoid looking directly in the direction of the setting sun.  
As it turned out, Jackle had been crushed so badly that he was unable to compete. GillWing's head had grown back of course, but his wings were tattered from Clawz's firecrackers.   
Puffy had been crushed by her own immense bulk and was also out of commission as was Clawz, who had sufffered a broken foreleg and so been rendered temporarily out of the running.   
Even Reala needed a little time to recuperate, having given himself a slight concussion when his head struck the castle wall.   
That left only NiGHTS and Gulpo unscathed, and Gulpo's side sported the scars from Jackle's card attack.   
With only two Nightmaren available, Wizeman had decided to postpone the next event until all of his creations had recovered. Much to Reala's and Jackle's immense relief.   
NiGHTS was also relieved. The next match was to be a test of speed and endurance. At first it seemed to be a repeat of the initial race, but Wizeman had clarified. It was in fact, a race that would take place full on the ground. Flying was forbidden and any caught flying would be disqualified.   
NiGHTS knew that he was the fastest flyer, but on the ground, he would be easily outdistanced by the lithe feline, Clawz.   
So far, NiGHTS just couldn't lose no matter how hard he tried, but his chances in this coming match were not good.  
NiGHTS smiled happily at the thought of just how badly he was going to lose. "Perfect. . ."  



End file.
